Pokemon: Adventures Await
by TheFirestargirlforever
Summary: A young female begins her Pokemon Journey and discovers Friends, Drama, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, frosty here. I am here to inform you about my new upcoming fanfic, Pokemon: Adventures Await. Its about a 10 year old girl who is ready to start her Pokemon Journey. And I want your guys help with it!:D

The girl is going to need and want companions on her journey. If you are interested in being in the fanfic as one of the girl's companions, let me know. I will choose up to three people to travel with her, if not less.

Anyways, hope you guys will help me out! ~ Frosty

An out this form if you want a chance to be in the fanfic.

Name: (It doesn't have to be your real name, it can be a nickname you go by)

Gender:

Favorite Pokemon: (Just to add some fun to it)

Here is a preview of how the story might be, in terms of voacublary, grammar, etc. –

Jaliyah grumbled as the beaming hot sunlight poured into her bedroom. She sat up and looked at the clock._8:30 AM_ She got off her bed as noticed the time. "_**Today I'm going to start my Pokemon Journey!"**_ She thought happily after she got dressed and slipped on her orange backpack.

Hope you guys will enjoy it when it comes out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This chapter took forever, despite all the free time I sometimes have. :P Im so sorry it took so long, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! J ~ Frosty **

Jaliyah happily bounded down the stairs. "Morning, Sweetie!" Her mother said from where she was preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Morning mom! Jaliyah said back happily. "Your sure happy, her mother said with a smile. Of course! Today is my Big day, the day I begin my Pokemon Journey! Jaliyah replied happily. "Well, go eat some breakfast and then you can get going."

After Jaliyah finished her Breakfast, she cleaned her plate and put it in the sink. She dashed out the door, only to bump into Jordan. "Sorry", Jordan muttered. It's fine, Jaliyah said. Jordan looked down for some reason. What's the matter? Jaliyah asked him, concern filling her eyes. "Your leaving"! Jordan said sadly. Jaliyah sighed. Im not leaving forever, she said. And besides, in four years you can start you journey, and we can maybe travel together then. She said with a smile. Jordan still did not look convinced.

You promised Grandpa you would take care of Blaze, remember? Jaliyah asked him. Blaze was a baby chimchar. In the Johto Region, their home, a Chimchar was extremely rare to be seen. Their Grandfather had received it from a good friend before he passed on. "Of course!" Jordan replied happily. Alright then, Jaliyah said. I will come back, I promise! She said dashing out the door. She ran all the way to Professor Elm's Lab. She struggled to catch her breath as she opened the Lab's door and dashed in. "Why, If it isn't Jaliyah!" A mischievous voice chuckled. Jaliyah looked up to see Ashley looking at her, a smirk on her face. Jaliyah smiled. Even though Ashley was mischievous and a little teaser at times, she was Jaliyah's closest friend. " I have been waiting for HOURS!" Ashley exclaimed, annoyed. Sorry, Jaliyah chuckled knowing there was a joke in her friend's brown eyes.

"Now, Now." Professor Elm said looking at the two girls. Since you are here Jaliyah, you two can now pick your first Pokemon. Jaliyah couldn't help from squealing with delight. Ashley rolled her eyes. Professor Elm walked over to a table with Three PokeBalls. First off, we have Cyndaquil, the Fire mouse Pokemon! Professor Elm threw the First Pokeball in the air. Instantly, the PokeBall opened and released a ray of white light. When the light disappeared, A Cyndaquil was on the floor. "Cynda?..." The small blue, yellow, and red pokemon Exclaimed confused. Ashley stared at it, Interest lighting her gaze. " Next, we have Totodile, The Big jaw Pokemon!" He threw the Pokeball in the air, and A Totodile appeared. It made it's weird cry, and jumped in the air. Cyndaquil looked at it, clear disapproval in it's eyes. Jaliyah chuckled. "And last, but not least, we have Chikorita The Leaf Pokemon!" Professor Elm threw the Pokeball in the air, and a Chikoritha appeared just like the previous two Pokemon did. "It's so cute!" Jaliyah exclaimed. "Now, you two, pick. Proffesor Elm said stepping back a little. Ashley instantly picked up Cyndaquil. "This little fellow is adorable", she said happily. " And It has an attitude I like", she smiled. She grabbed Cyndaquil's Pokeball and returned it. Jaliyah bent down and looked at Chikoritha. _Yes, this is the one._ She thought happily smiling.


End file.
